1098 Palabras de Amor
by Kenat-sama
Summary: "Dicen que las palabras se las lleva el viento, pero yo espero que estas se queden contigo, Te amo Miku." Mi primer intento de drama, sólo dele una oportunidad ¿si?


¡Hola! ¡Ya saben la temática mía de me(?) Comentarios bobos, random y largos al final (: Por ahora solo quiero decirle que espero tengan tiempo , porque este one-shot es algo largo(?

ANOTACIONES:

- - DIÁLOGOS

_Cursivas - _La partes de la carta de Luka (Usted entenderá en cuanto empiece a leer)

Otra cosa muy importante... Hay muchos flash back dentro pero estan señalados,no se preocupe(: solo al final hay una especie de recuerdo dentro de otro, de nuevo usted entenderá a que me refiero cuando a empiece a leer.

¡Espero que no se complique con la lectura! si es así , no dudé en decirme yo voy a buscar alguna manera de explicarlo

Disfrute de la lectura y perdone las miles de faltas de ortografia, lo siento mi programa se dañó y ni tiempo de checar como quedo esto :c

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Vocaloid no me pertenece si no... Tendría toda esas bellas cosas hermosas que venden! Maldita pobreza :c

* * *

_Dicen que las palabras se las lleva el viento... Pero yo espero ser la excepción, después de todo es lo único que puedo dejarte, lo lamento Miku..._

-¿Podrías dejarme pasar? - La voz de alguien la sobresalto.  
-Uhh... Si, L-lo siento- tímidamente se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a la persona, suspiro pesadamente, haa después de todo quedarse parada como si nada en un parque leyendo no era lo más recomendable, así que camino hasta sentarse debajo de aquel árbol grande y frondoso de Sakuras que ella conocía muy bien...

-Este es el mejor lugar para leer esto ¿no? - se dijo así misma la peliaqua mientras sonreía melancólicamente, volvió su mirada hacia las hojas de papel que tenía en su mano, era lo único que le quedaba de ella... De la persona que amaba.

_Me hubiera gustado dejarte algo mejor, después de todo yo soy muy pésima con las palabras, o al menos contigo era pésima en eso, siempre que estaba contigo parecía que olvidaba lo que significaba hablar, mi nerviosismo era evidente, eso era irónico 'La pequeña Miku logro hacer temblar las piernas de la más fuerte de los Megurine' jaja eso es lo que Rin decía ¿recuerdas? y aunque daba pena admitirlo era verdad, ninguna película de terror podrá igualar la sensación de miedo que tenía el día que me confesé a ti..._

-FLASH BACK-

Era una bella tarde de verano teñida de aquel lindo color naranja, las clases ya habían terminado y la mayoría de los estudiantes ya caminaban a casa, otros cuantos estaban en su respectivos clubes haciendo las actividades típicas, asi que las aulas permanecían vacías a excepción del aula 3-C en la que se encontraba una muy nerviosa pelirosa de 19 años de edad enfrente de una chica de coletas aguamarina de 17 años.

-M-Miku, v-verás yo t-te cite aquí p-porque-  
-¿Porqué? ¿Qué pasa Luka? - pregunto preocupada, últimamente su amiga actuaba rara, que pensaba que seguro tenía algo muy grave, aunque a decir verdad ella siempre actuaba rara con ella, con los demás parecía actuar tan naturalmente pero con Miku era otro tema, siempre se cuestionaba cual era el problema ¿acaso le había hecho algo malo a Luka y no lo sabía? Tomando en cuenta que era una chica muy despistada esa podría ser la razón más viable.  
-Y-yo quería decirte que...que tu eres-  
¿Desagradable? ¿Horrible? ¿Egoísta? ¿Rara? ¿La persona más horrible del mundo? Todas esas opciones aparecían rápidamente en la mente de la Hatsune, podrías pensar que estaba exagerando pero para ella no era así, para Miku todo lo que pensara Luka sobre ella era importante, desde el momento en el que esos bellos ojos azules se cruzaron con los suyos, justo en ese momento Luka se convirtió en la dueña de su mundo, claro que esta última no lo sabía, Miku podría aparentar seguridad pero ella era muy torpe y sabía que alguien tan madura como Luka no la aceptaría, aunque en este momento no estaba viendo exactamente a una persona madura enfrente de ella, la voz de la mayor la volvió a la realidad de nuevo.

-T-tu eres muy linda.-  
-¿E-eh? - la aludida solo atino a sonrojarse a más no poder, ¿Dijo linda cierto? Pensó emocionada  
-D-digo no es...-  
-¿N-no soy linda? -  
-No, d-digo Si, e-es decir ¡Eso no es lo que quería decirte! ¡T-tu eres muy hermosa! - la chica solo lograba hacer gestos raros con las manos.  
-O-oh gracias...-  
-HAAAAAAAA ¡VAMOS LUKA! ¡DISELO!¡NO SEAS COBARDE! - la pelirosa mantenía una pelea en voz alta consigo misma, molesta por su nerviosismo incluso llego a darse una cachetada como si intentara despertarse.  
-¿L-Luka que te p-pasa? -  
-HAAA ¡TU! ¡T-TU ERES LO QUE ME PASA!-  
-¿Y-yo?-  
Respiro hondamente, apretando sus nudillos tomo el valor suficiente para gritar:  
-¡TE AMO MIKU HATSUNE! ¡P-POR FAVOR SAL CONMIGO!-  
¡PAM! Algo cayo al suelo, siendo nada más ni nada menos que la chica peliaqua desmayada, demasiada emoción para un cuerpo pequeño, viendo la sonrisa que se asomaba en su cara, Luka solo pudo decir:  
-¿Puedo tomar eso como un si?

-FIN FLASH BACK-

_Pero tampoco no hay nada que se compare con la sensación de felicídad que sentí cuando aceptaste, aunque si a eso se le puede llamar aceptar, porque enserio a ¿Quien demonios se le ocurre desmayarse cuando se le están confesando?_

"No es como si pudieras reclamarme, tu no parabas de temblar" Pensaba con una gota en la sien la chica

_Yo estaba temblando pero era por algo razonable, y..y.. Yo no fui la que se desmayó, así que así se queda jum. Bueno pero de todo eso salió algo bueno ¿no crees?, deje de temblar a tu lado, y el tartamudeo se fue yendo, ¿La razón? Era muy obvio, yo tenía que ser fuerte para proteger a alguien tan pequeña y frágil como tu. Yo no podía permitirme dejarme verte llorar sin hacer nada, cada vez que te veia asi, yo sacudia tu cabello con cariño y te daba un dulce beso en la frente...tratando de llevarme tu dolor, yo no podía permitir que algo o alguien te dañara, yo te iba a proteger de todo porque tu eres mi hilo rojo, tu eres mi destino. Irónicamente así fue como te conocí..._

-FLASH BACK-  
Era otra refrescante y agradable tarde en la preparatoria Crypton, sólo que esta vez era de primavera, las flores de cerezo florecían y a la vez caían creando un ambiente encantador y único digno de Japón, podría ser lo más hermoso excepto para dos chicas que debido al exceso de pétalos de cerezos que caían dentro del salón habían tenido que quedarse a limpiar, no podían negarse después de todo era su turno para la limpieza así que no les quedaba más remedio que hacerlo.

-Ha que pesado es esto- la chica pelirosa suspiro y dirigió su mirada hacia la chica que estaba a espaldas de ella, era muy callada ya que no había pronunciado palabra alguna desde el inicio "Tal vez tiene miedo hablarme por que soy su senpai, bah ni que la fuera a morder" La verdad es que ese tipo de formalismo le daba igual a Luka, pero había gente que no, así que podía entenderlo. En todo caso la razón porque la que compartían clases Kohai's y Senpai's era porque esta clase las juntaba, según la escuela para 'Mejorar las relaciones de ambas' aunque esta chica no parecía entender el concepto bien porque no estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo "Que rara, en fin..." Pensó la Megurine.  
-Suspiro- Creo que es todo por hoy ¿no?- dijo guardando la escoba que estaba usando.  
Su compañera solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.  
-Bueno voy a guardar mis cosas- se fue a su asiento y empezó a guardar a prisa los trozos de tela, agujas...haa definitivamente 'Corte y confección' no era su materia favorita, a decir verdad era muy obvio que ella no era buena en ningún tipo de estas cosas, "Que fastidio" frustrada empezó a jugar con la bola de hilo rojo que habían utilizado hoy, probablemente pensado que era una bola 'anti estrés' jugueteó con ella hasta que muy tontamente término enredada entre sus manos.  
-¿Pero qué demonios? - " Genial, no puedo ser más estúpida" -¡Ahhhh! ¿Acaso de plano me odia todo lo relacionado con esta materia o que? ¡Qué fastidio!-  
-¿Que pasa?- una dulce voz interrumpió su 'batalla' con el hilo, era esa chica.  
-Uhh.. Me..me atore - admitió avergonzada  
-Umm déjame ayudarte- tomo suavemente sus manos, lo cual por alguna razón puso muy nerviosa a Luka-  
-Waaa umm m-mejor déjalo- movió sus manos desesperada logrando sólo que...  
-E-espera, no, vas a terminar metiéndome a mi en este enredo- y efectivamente fue así como la mano izquierda de la menor quedo atorada -¿ves lo que has hecho?-  
-Haaa ya va, lo siento, como sea, por favor ayúdame a salir de esto ¿si?-  
-¿Te quedarás quieta?-  
-Si, si, vale- Miro hacia el otro lado sin prestarle atención a su acompañante  
La menor empezó a desenredar el hilo poco a poco, turtuosamente lento para Luka, después de un rato su mano derecha fue liberada, suspiro aliviada  
-Bien, ahora solo falta desenredarnos esta mano-  
-¿Desenredarnos?-  
-Ya va, ya va, que tu nos desenredes pues- farfulló la pelirosa  
-Bien-  
Y así fue durante otros minutos mas, sentia como varios de sus dedos se liberaban, el silencio reinaba hasta que:  
-Oh, oh- murmuro preocupada la menor  
-¿Que pasa?-  
-Lo siento, ese nudo esta muy fuerte, ¿podrías tratar de desamararlo tu?-  
-¿Eh? -Instintivamente miro a su mano izquierda donde por una extraña razón había un perfecto nudo rojo en su dedo anular, siguió el hilo hasta ver que su acompañante se encontraba en la misma situación, con el aquel nudo en aquel mismo dedo.  
-Jajaja oye que loc...- Alzo su mirada hacia la chica de enfrente, ahora que le prestaba más atención y que la tenía más de cerca podía apreciarla, podía ver su lindo y sedoso cabello acuamarina caer sobre su rostro, su mirada y esos ojos que enseguida le dieron un vuelco a su corazón -Que... loco.-  
-Jaja si tienes razón- la chica peliaqua río y le dedicó su más tierna sonrisa.  
Una mirada.  
Una sonrisa.  
Sólo eso basto.  
Oh pobre e ingenua niña caí rendida a tu favor...

-FIN FLASH BACK-

_¿Lo recuerdas? Han pasado años de eso, así que yo entendería si no lo hicieras, pero yo lo recuerdo perfectamente, como si hubiera sido ayer, recuerdo que en serio me daba tanta lata tener que limpiar ese salón lleno de pétalos, vale que las sakuras son lindos, pero no en el suelo que me toca a limpiar jajaja bueno pero al menos las Sakuras me dieron un regalo hermoso: a ti. De hecho esa es la razón secreta por la cual yo talle nuestras iniciales en aquel árbol que esta en el parque, recuerdo que cuando lo hacia estabas regañandome por 'dañar el árbol', y yo te conteste 'le estoy agradeciendo' y seguiste regañandome hasta que viste lo que tallé y empezaste a decir que era muy romántico, es un lindo recuerdo, me pregunto si aún estara ahí..._

La chica de coletas levantó la mirada hacia una zona específica del árbol... Estiro su brazo tocando con la punta de sus dedos un corazón tallado con las iniciales 'L y M' dentro  
-Si, aún sigue aquí Luka... Nuestro amor aún sigue inmortalizado aquí.- luego miro a la otra inscripción que Luka había puesto justo abajo...'Negitoro Forever' sonrió nostálgicamente recordando eso

"-¿Negitoro?- pregunto curiosa  
-Yay, ¿Porqué no? Negi por el puerro, Toro por el atún, ¡Creo que el apodo nos va perfecto!  
-¿No me digas que por esto te has estado rompiendo la cabeza toda la semana?  
-Jajaja tal vez- se rasco la nuca nerviosa- "

Esa idiota, su idiota...  
Volvió su mirada hacia las hojas y siguió leyendo...

_Haaa Me hubiera encantado ir contigo ahí de nuevo,hacer un picnic en el césped, comer tu deliciosa comida y que al final de eso te sentarás en mi regazo y contemplaramos las nubes o mejor dicho que yo te contemplara a ti mientras tu veías las nubes...pero no se puede, lo se...lo lamento mucho, Miku...yo..yo quiero que sepas que siempre quise hacerte tan feliz como tu me hacías a mi, quería sacar de ti las mejores sonrisas, que tus ojos siempre se iluminaran, quería que siempre tuvieran ese brillo tan hermoso que hizo que me enamorara de ti pero aún sobre todas esas cosas creo que yo sólo te traje problemas ¿verdad? Después de todo este amor era prohibido... Pero era verdadero, de eso puedes estar segura, lastima que tus padres no lo vieron asi, fue mi culpa ¿no? Si no fuera por mi, nunca te hubieras ido de su lado..._

-No fue así idiota, tarde o temprano me iba a tener que ir de ahí, algún día iba a explotar y dejaría de vivir con esas horribles personas...-

_Siempre pensé que fue parte mi culpa, aunque tu siempre decías 'Eso iba a pasar tarde o temprano' y yo te creía... Pero era molesto,¿Porqué no pueden aceptar el amor entre dos personas de su mismo sexo? ¿Qué hay de malo en ello? Hay algo que siempre dejamos claro ¿no? No importaba si fuera un chico u chica, no importaba el sexo, nuestro amor era mucho más profundo y fuerte como para detenerse en esa barrera estúpida que nos imponía la sociedad, por eso aunque me sentía culpable de separarte de tus padres, nunca me arrepentí de hacerlo..._

-Ni yo me arrepiento...-

-FLASH BACK-

Había sido una tarde estupenda para el Sr. Hatsune y ni hablar del almuerzo, ese había sido delicioso, su hija única había llevado a una amiga a almorzar, lo cual para el y su esposa representaba una grata sorpresa, ya que ella raramente llevaba a alguien a la casa,y hoy había llegado acompañada de una linda y madura chica pelirosa proclamando que tenía un anuncio importante que hacer después de la comida, ¿Qué sería? Era algo que le provocaba curiosidad... Pero tendría que esperar.  
-¿Así qué Luka, eres una amiga cercana de Miku? - tampoco podía negar que su nueva amiga le daba más curiosidad.  
-Ummm si, s-se podría decir que si. -Dijo nerviosamente la aludida y sonrió  
-Demasiada cercana - añadió Miku quien por debajo de la mesa entrelazaba sus dedos junto con los de su pareja.  
-Me alegra entonces- la madre de Miku comento sonriente- Estoy tan feliz que mi hija esté haciendo nuevos amigos, aunque sería mejor si se consiguiera un novio jajaja - la dulce risa de la señora se dejó escuchar.  
-Ahum ¿Pero qué cosas d-dices Mujer? La niña esta muy joven para eso-  
-Jajaja b-bueno hablando de eso, creo que e-es el momento de decir mi anuncio... -se levantó de su asiento decidida, y miro a la Megurine, quien le dio una mirada algo preocupada, movió sus labios como diciéndole 'todo va a estar bien' -P-Papa, M-Mama, e-esta es Luka Megurine...-la chica dijo nerviosa, su madre contesto:  
-Eh, eso ya lo sabemos cariño,Es tu amiga y nos la presentaste desde hace rato ¿recuerdas?-  
-S-Si, p-pero yo q-quiero presentársela c-como...como mi novia.-  
El silencio inundo el comedor, las manos de Miku le sudaban, estaba muy nerviosa pero lo había logrado decir, incluso aunque Luka dijo que no era necesario decirle a sus padres, ella quería hacerlo, le contaba todo a ellos y ahora que tenía alguien que la hacia mas feliz que nunca, contaba que con sus padres la entenderían.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que logró pronunciar su padre...Luka se paró enseguida de su asiento, tomo firmemente la mano de Miku como tratando de calmar sus nervios y transmitirle seguridad, trago airé y con la voz más madura y sería que tenía dijo:

-Señor y Señora Hatsune, Yo amo a Miku con todo mi corazón, así que si ustedes me lo permiten yo voy a hacerla la chica más feliz del mundo, lo prometo- Sus ojos azules derrochaban seguridad, era de esas veces que la peliaqua recordaba que a pesar de todo, Luka seguía siendo una persona sería y determinada, luchando por lo que quería...

-Luka...- se acerco y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla- También te amo.-Susurro a su oído.

-¡BASTA!¡NO QUIERO VER ESE TIPO DE ESCENAS ASQUEROSAS EN MI CASA! - la voz severa de su padre la volvió a la realidad  
-¡MIKU! ¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERNOS ESTO? - su madre empezó a sollozar  
-¿HACERLES QUÉ? ¡ES MI VIDA! ¡YO PUEDO ESTAR CON QUIEN QUIERA!- Por supuesto Miku estaba equivocada, sus padres eran personas que sólo les importaba su imagen pública, esa es la triste verdad detrás de toda esa máscara falsa que habían creado, 'La típica familia feliz' solo era una mentira, un teatro bien armado.  
-¿QUÉ ACASO NO TE DAS CUENTA DE COMO NOS AFECTA ESTA 'TONTERÍA TUYA'? ASÍ QUÉ DÉJATE DE ESTO, AÚN ESTAS A TIEMPO DE RETRACTARTE DE ESTO, Y QUE PODAMOS SEGUIR COMO SI NADA-

-¡HAZLE CASO A TU PADRE MIKU!- suplico su madre.

-¿CÓMO SI NADA? PADRE, SIEMPRE SEGUÍ TODAS TUS ÓRDENES, SIEMPRE TRATE DE SER LA HIJA MODELÓ QUE QUERÍAS, AÚN SI TENÍA QUE FINGIR QUE ERA FELIZ, PERO AHORA...AHORA QUE REALMENTE TENGO A ALGUIEN QUE ME HACE FELIZ...¿VAN A NEGARME ESO?-

-ESTO NO ES SER FELIZ, ESTO ES...UN TONTO CAPRICHO TUYO, UNA BOBERÍA SIN SENTIDO-

-¡NO LE DIGA BOBERÍA A ALGO QUE NI SI QUIERA USTED ENTIENDE!- Luka quien hasta ahora había permanecido callada como todo un espectador, exploto.

-¡TU! - el señor Hatsune dirigió su mirada hacia la persona que le había hablado. -¡TU ERES LA CULPABLE DE TODO! ¡TU MALINFLUISTE EN ELLA! ¡ERES UNA ZORRA ESTÚPIDA!  
-¡EL ÚNICO ESTÚPIDO AQUÍ ERES TU, PADRE!-  
-¡CÁLLATE, TU IGUAL TE ESTAS COMPORTANDO COMO UNA CUALQUIERA!¡MIRA QUE ANDAR CON LA PRIMERA PERSONA QUE TE DICE PALABRAS BONITAS! ¡IDIOTA! - PAM, cegado por la ira le dio una fuerte cachetada a su hija.  
-¡MIKUUU! - Los ojos de Luka se empezaron a llenar de ira -¿CÓMO SE ATREVE?¡A ELLA LA RESPETA! - había escuchado cada palabra tonta que el señor había dicho y se había contenido de responderle peor, pero...pero que golpeará a su propia hija, a su Miku, eso no se lo iba a a permitir; puso toda la fuerza del mundo en su mano derecha y atino a golpear tan fuerte a esa persona hasta el grado que el cayo.  
-¡QUERIDOOO!- la madre de Miku corrió a socorrer a su marido quien yacía en el suelo sentado, sobándose la mejilla  
-¡ZORRA BARATA, PUTA, CRIMINAL, IDIOTA...! - y un montón más de palabras o mejor dicho insultos salían de la boca del Sr. Hatsune  
Luka no necesito pensar mucho lo que iba a hacer, tomo a Miku de la mano y subió a su habitación, le indico a la chica que guardara todo en maletas...ella obedeció sin chistar, y rápidamente bajaron corriendo hacia las escaleras hacia el recibidor, apunto de abrir la puerta, los señores Hatsune aparecieron.  
-¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?- grito el hombre  
-¿No es muy obvio? - dijo con una sonrisa burlesca la Megurine mientras cargaba a Miku como una 'princesa' luego pateo la puerta para abrirla y dijo...  
-Me voy a robar a la novia, con o sin su permiso-  
-¡MIKU! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡DETÉN ESTO! - después de mucho rato sin hablar, la voz de la Sra. Hatsune volvió a aparecer suplicante - NO TIENE SENTIDO, ¿QUÉ PRETENDES HACER?-  
-No pretendo nada madre, yo solo voy a ir tratar de ser feliz ahora, ¿Puedes mínimo entender eso? -  
-¡BIEN! ¿QUIERES IRTE? ¡PUES LARGO DE AQUÍ! ¡DESPUES DE TODO TU NO ERES DIGNA DE LLAMARTE MI HIJA!- El hombre de 40 años gritaba furiosamente, su cara no podía representar más que irá... ira que no le dejaba ver como esas palabras lastimaban profundamente a su hija.  
-Oh, muchas gracias por su consentimiento -dijo sarcásticamente la pelirosa- pero yo no lo necesito ahora -  
-¡LARGO!-  
-No se preocupe eso haremos -decía la chica bajando las escalerillas de la entrada hasta llegar a la banqueta, se giró sobre si misma aún cargando a Miku entre sus brazos - sólo una cosa más...- se acerco y le dio un dulce beso en los labios a la peliaqua, escucho el grito ahogado que reprimió la señora y por supuesto la reacción que quería del señor...  
-¡DIJE QUE NO QUERÍA VER ESE TIPO DE ESCENAS ASQUEROSAS!-  
-No, usted dijo que no las quería ver en su casa, y dejaba decirle que la calle es de todos, así que soy libre de expresar mi amor en público si lo deseo, hasta luego 'suegritos' -Sonrió triunfalmente mientras se iba caminando cargando en brazos a la persona que amaba, dejando a 'sus suegros' cabreados y llenos de todos los susurros y rumores de los vecinos chismosos.  
-FIN FLASH BACK-

_Tal vez en ese momento no lo pensé bien_

-Como siempre idiota...

_Pero al menos mi cabeza hueca fue útil esa vez, no puedo imaginar que hubiera pasado si no hubiese reaccionado, probablemente nunca hubiera podido amanecer a lado de la persona que más amo, probablemente no hubiera podido experimentar despertar y lo primero que ver sea a la persona más hermosa del mundo, de mi mundo por supuesto, porque nadie más que yo podía tener el privilegio de poder verte así, nadie más podía tener el privilegio de probar tus deliciosos, suaves y hermosos labios, absolutamente nadie aparte de mi podía tener algo sobre ti, suena tan posesivo y no me importa, porque tu eres mi todo. Eso tu lo sabes más que nadie.  
No se sí esa el efecto normal que creabas en la gente o sólo en mi...aún no logró entender como una inocente mirada tuya me hacia perder la cabeza, pero no importaba, por ti perdería la cabeza, el cuello, las manos, el corazón ...todo, por ti perdería todo, porque estar a tu lado era como estar en el paraíso en la tierra, por eso no permitiría que nada te dañe, ¿Recuerdas lo que dije anteriormente? Yo voy a cuidarte pase lo que pase, inclusive si ya no estoy cerca tuyo, porque... porque nuestro amor transpasa cualquier frontera...  
Inclusive la muerte._

Los ojos azules de la peliaqua se le comenzaban a humedecer de nuevo, pero respiro varias veces para tranquilizarse, mínimo tenía que poder terminar de leer la carta...

_Se qué me quedan pocos días de vida,lo presiento. Probablemente cuando leas esto... yo ya no estaré más en este mundo. Me pregunto si en mis últimos momentos...yo...yo..¿Me despedí tal como una Megurine lo hubiera hecho?_

-S-Si, si lo hiciste amor...-

-FLASH BACK-

Era un día tranquilo en el Hospital Yamaha, demasiado tranquilo a decir verdad, las enfermeras y los doctores cumplían con sus labores diarias, cuidando a sus respectivos pacientes y demás, pero no hablemos de ellas... hablemos de las pareja de chicas que estaban en la habitación 8.

Una chica pelirosa de 28 años de edad con aspecto decaído estaba sobre la cama, varios cables conectados estaban a su alrededor, y el olor a medicamentos inundaba la habitación, pero aún sobre esas cosas, mantenía una pequeña, delicada y linda sonrisa mientras escuchaba el relato de su ahora no tan pequeña novia peliaqua de 26 años.

-Entonces Kaito nos invito un helado a todos, el quería que te trajera el nuevo sabor que invento...pero le dije 'Kaito, no creo que a Luka le haga bien eso'-  
-¿Qué sabor era?-  
-Según de atún...-  
-Oh... Bueno a mi me gusta mucho el atún-  
-Si, pero no creo que te guste el atún en forma de helado, eso definitivamente no lucía comestible mi amor-  
-Bueno eso no lo sabremos si nunca lo pruebo...-  
-¿Enserió te tragarías eso?-  
-Jajaja no, probablemente lo vomitaría, pero...pero Kaito lo hizo para mi ¿cierto?-  
-Si, el dijo que quería hacer algo para animarte y que te recuperarás pronto-  
-Es un buen chico...tal ves deberías salir con el, ya sabes que yo...-  
-¿Qué? No comiences con eso otra vez Luka- la fulminó con la mirada - Yo ya te dije que tu eres la única persona con la que saldré en mi vida, además ¿como puedes decirle eso a tu esposa?- le reclamo la chica mientras jugueteaba con el anillo de matrimonio que estaba en su mano izquierda, estaba molesta.  
-Lo se cariño -tomo la mano izquierda de la chica y la beso con dulzura- pero tu sabes cual es mi condición actual...-  
-Te curarás, yo lo se ¿Porqué no eres más positiva?- entrelazo sus manos con un poco de fuerza para no lastimar a su ya débil esposa.  
Era deprimente, deprimente el hecho de que la persona que más amaba estaba sufriendo y ella no podía hacer mucho.  
"Hace apenas 6 meses que Luka había comenzado a tener constates y fuertes dolores de cabeza, ella se lo había estado ocultando hasta que no pudo más, y fue a parar al hospital, ese día Miku quien estaba en el trabajo casi se desmaya.  
Aún recordaba ese día, la primera vez que vio a Luka tan débil y moribunda... La cara de preocupación del doctor y de Luka lo decía todo.  
-Señorita Hatsune, yo...tengo una mala noticia que darle...-  
-¿Q-que pasa?-  
-A la señorita Megurine...le hemos diagnosticado un...tumor cerebral.-  
-¿Q-que?- lágrimas empezaron a caer en la cara de la chica.  
-E-espere doctor no le ha dicho a M-Miku la buena noticia.- la pelirosa dijo como pudo tratando de animar a su novia, no le gustaba verla llorar  
-¿B-buena noticia?-  
-Oh, bueno me imagino que se refiere que hay tratamiento para esto, si lo hacemos debidamente podemos evitar que pase a mayores-  
-N-No doctor, es decir si, pero yo... Yo hablaba de la otra buena noticia-  
-¿Eh?- el doctor la miro confundido, sabía que su paciente quería ser optimista,pero no tenía idea de a que se refería esa vez.  
-¿Q-qué otra noticia? - entre sollozos la chica logro articular  
La pelirosa estiro como pudo su brazo para limpiar las lagrimillas que salían de los ojos de la hatsune y dijo a suavemente...  
-Que vas a ser la señora de Megurine-  
-¿Q-que?- la chica la miro confundida mientras ella sacaba una cajita que había estado guardándo en su bolsillo.-Miku...¿Te casarías conmigo?- dijo sonriendo débilmente... "

Claro que recordaba ese día, ese día también Luka le había pedido matrimonio... después de varios años juntas lo había hecho. No es que no quisieran, pero ellas siempre pensaron que no importaba el hecho de que un papel lo demostrara, sólo bastaba que ellas lo supieran. ahora que lo pensaba nunca se había cuestionado porque Luka lo hizo tan de repente.  
-Tienes razón, perdona...estaba exagerando de nuevo, ahora por favor quita esa mala cara.- la voz de su amada la volvió a la realidad...

-Luka...¿Porqué me pediste matrimonio esa vez?-  
-Eh...¿Porqué preguntas tan de repente?-  
-Solo...sólo curiosidad-  
-Oh bueno... Yo lo hice porque...porque no podía soportarte verte llorar...Y menos por mi culpa-  
-Idiota, esto es diferente-  
-No, para mi siempre será igual, no importa como, si tu estas triste, yo te animare y consolare, además ¿no te hace feliz que estemos casadas?-  
-Si, pero... No se... Tal vez pudiste elegir otro momento para pedirlo-  
-Tal vez... No lo pensé mucho a decir verdad.-  
-¿Y de dónde salió el anillo?-  
-Lo había comprado esa misma tarde... Yo lo iba a hacer tarde o temprano-  
-Pudiste elegir otra ocasión.-  
-No, era mejor esa, porque así no podrías decir que no jajaja- la pelirosa trato de bromear  
-Nunca hubiese dicho que no...- contesto sería  
-Suspiro- Lo se...eso ya no importa amor, soy muy cabeza hueca que creo en el dicho 'no esperes el momento perfecto, haz un momento y hazlo perfecto' o algo así-  
-Idiota...-  
-Tu idiota, Bueno mejor sígueme contando de tu día ¿Qué hicieron luego de comer helado? - dijo tratando de cambiar el tema  
-Oh bueno acompañe a Rin de camino a casa, porque ya sabes que ella vive de paso hacia aquí... Ella empezó a contarme que quería comprarse un billete de lotería, no puedo creer que ella piense que va a ganar, es muy obvio que todo eso esta planeado-  
-Y yo si puedo creer que tu igual te compraste un billete de lotería...-  
-¿Q-que? ¡C-claro que no! -  
-Entonces ¿Qué es eso que traes en el bolsillo?-  
La menor rápidamente guardo el pequeño papel -N-nada-  
-Miku...déjame ver- y el pequeño papel pasó a manos de Luka- ¿No que no?-  
-Rin me obligo a comprarlo -la chica dijo mientras hacia uno de sus tantos pucheros infantiles.  
-Ahaja...-miro el billete de lotería vacío- Oh no has elegido tus números de la suerte...¿Puedo elegirlos yo?-  
-¿Para qué? Esa cosa esta más que comprada Luka, dudo que ganemos-  
-Oh vamos, déjame intentarlo, así si ganamos, podría devolverte parte de lo mucho que has gastado en mi en el hospital...-  
-Ya te dije que eso no me importa, es como mi deber de esposa...-  
-Ya va, pero me sienta mal que todos los gastos los lleves tu, déjame mínimo intentarlo...¿sii?- pidió suplicante la pelirosa.  
-Suspiro-Esta bien...- No podía negarle algo tan trivial como eso, e incluso quien sabe, tal vez tendrían algo de suerte y ganarian, así podrían pagar sus deudas que venían acumulando debido a los tantos préstamos que hacían para pagar los medicamentos de Luka, por que no era broma decir que eran caros ya que apenas una pequeña caja de pastillas le costaba a ella unos $10,000... Pero no importaba, con tal de seguir teniendo a esa persona a su lado...con tal de seguir viendo esa delicada y un poco débil sonrisa y esos ojos azul zafiro que aunque ahora lucían débiles y cansados seguían luciendo cautivadores para ella...  
-Hmmm - la mayor tomo el lapicero pensativa-  
-¿Los ha decidido ya?- pregunto  
-Si, vamos a ver... Son 6 números ¿no?-  
-Sip-  
-Bueno empezamos entonces con... Con un 1-  
-¿1? -  
-Si... Porque solo me basto un mirada tuya para enamorarme...-  
-Awwww...-  
-Luego ponemos 3 por que cada vez que estoy a tu lado me haces sentir 3 metros sobre el cielo... Le seguirá el 2 porque... Porque en mi mundo solo existimos solo tu y yo-  
-Luka...-  
-Espera...aún faltan 3 números más... mmmm a ver... -  
-¿Puede elegirlos yo?- pregunto la peliaqua  
-Nop, son mis números, no los tuyos, además ¡ya los tengo!, 10 es el siguiente...-  
-¿Porqué?  
-Porque 10 letras necesito para decirte... 'Te amo mucho'... , 9 por los 9 años más maravillosos de mi vida, los que eh pasado a tu lado...y... Umm finalmente 8... Por las 8 letras de Negitoro... Allí están mis 6 números de la suerte...-Sonrió-  
La menor se acerco dándole un dulce beso con cuidado de no lastimar a su pareja.  
-Te amo Luka.-  
-Y yo a ti Miku...-  
-Hoy andas inusualmente más romántica de lo normal..¿Pasa algo?- le pregunto curiosa, Luka siempre era así con ella pero hoy parecía más cursi de lo normal.  
-Nada, sólo...sólo que pienso que hace mucho que no te recuerdo lo mucho que te amo y te aprecio-  
-No hay necesidad de hacerlo, yo ya lo se.-  
-Déjame hacerlo, sólo por hoy...-  
-Esta bien, bueno dejare este billete de camino a casa..-  
-Vale Mi amor -  
Pasaron el resto del tiempo platicando de algunas cosas triviales que le habían pasado a la Hatsune de camino y así, hasta que una enferma llego a romper la pequeña atmósfera en la que estaban.  
-Señorita Hatsune, ya acabo la hora de la visita, lo siento-  
-¡5 Minutos más por favoooor!-  
-Lo siento, no puedo, son reglas del hospital, además necesitamos darle de comer a la señorita Megurine, claro, si es que esta no se rehusa de nuevo-  
-Suspiro- Esta bien -volteo a ver a su novia- Luka ¿Qué te dije de no comer?-  
-Ya se... Sólo no tengo hambre, lo siento.-  
-Eso dijiste hace 3 días, mira.. Promete que vas a ver comer ¿si?-  
-Hmmm con una condición-  
-¿Cuál?-  
-Un beso..quiero probar eso por última vez...digo antes de los alimentos, entonces la comida sabrá deliciosa-  
-Esta bien... Pero me prometes que comerás -  
-Sip, prometido -  
Miku se acercó y depósito en los labios de la pelirosa, un delicado y dulce beso en sus labios, depositando tantos sentimientos, pero...por alguna extraña razón...sintió como si fuese una especie de despedida...  
-Uhmm señorita Hatsune...-interrumpió la enfermera.  
-Si, ya voy- se levantó y se dirigió hacia la salida, se sentía raro ¿porqué? No sabía porque esa opresión en el pecho, pero por tal vez meró instinto o por alguna extraña razón volteó la mirada hacia Luka, quien aún la veía con esa delicada sonrisa -Luka...tu ya sabes...que yo te amo más que a nadie y que eres la persona más hermosa que eh conocido ¿verdad?-  
-Lo se mi amor..-  
-Bien...yo.. Sólo quería que tu igual lo recordarás...te amo. - se volteó de nuevo hacia la entrada y se fue por el pasillo, no le gustaba esa sensación de despedida...-  
-Y yo a ti... Adios Miku...-

Luego de Miku abandonara la habitación, La Megurine le pidió un favor a la enferma...  
-¿Podría depositar esto en el correo de enfrente? necesito qué esta carta se entregue mañana.-

-FIN FLASH BACK-

_Espero que si, me odiaría si no fuese asi.  
Hize esta carta esperando que al menos recordarás nuestros buenos tiempos juntas, para que te dieras cuenta que inclusive tu hacías de mis más dolorosos y cansados días los mejores, sólo con estar a mi lado._

-Luka... - era doloroso saber que ella ya no estaba, y la forma en que le había caído la noticia había sido demasiada sorpresiva, le había caído tal bote de agua fría...  
-FLASH BACK-  
Era una mañana tranquila en el hogar Megurine-Hatsune, Miku bostezo desperezando, estama muy tranquilo, de nuevo exageradamente tranquilo... Se dirigió a la puerta a tomar el correo de cada mañana  
-Deudas, deudas, el recibo de la tarjeta,deudas.. El periódico.-  
Busco rápidamente la página en donde aparecía el número ganador, era bobo pensar que podía haber ganado pero no podía perder la esperanza tan rápido...  
-A ver.. a ver...Los números ganadores son... 1-3-2-10-9-8 eso quiere decir que...que..¿ganamos? ¡ganamos! ¡Oh dios! - Miku corrió y brinco de felicidad por toda la sala sin importar la molestia que podría estar provocando a sus vecinos, estaba feliz, no se la creía, ¡Era rica! Tenía tanto dinero para remediar sus deudas y para seguir pagando esos medicamentos de Luka, las cosas no podrían ir mejor... De repente el teléfono sonó, inusual a esa hora, pero no importaba, hoy el día había comenzado perfecto así que podrían ser buenas noticias  
-Moshi Moshi - dijo alegremente  
-Señorita Hatsune...-dijo una sería voz a través del teléfono  
-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa?-  
-Hablo del hospital Crypton...  
-Ah...-  
-Lamento ser yo quien tenga darle la noticia... La...la señorita Megurine... Falleció anoche.-  
Y el mundo se le vino abajo...  
No supo cuanto tiempo lloro, no supo ni como logró organizar el funeral, no parecía percatarse de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, su mundo estaba deshecho... Había muerto... La persona que más amaba.  
-FIN FLASH BACK-

Y así llegamos aquí, a este punto... A esta escena, con la chica peliaqua en el parque con unas hojas de papel en sus manos... Ella había encontrado la carta al día siguiente de la muerte de Luka, estaba entre los tantos sobres de deudas que le habían llegado el día de su partida, pero no lo había notado por que ese día su mente se había desconectado por completo. Pero ella había decidido leerlo hasta hoy, después del funeral de su amada; le dijo a sus amigos que tenía que ir a tomar un poco de aire fresco, y término caminando hasta el parque, no había mejor lugar que este para leerlo, eso se había dicho... Prosiguio su lectura con tristeza, eran los últimos párrafos...

_Gracias por todo amor...  
Gracias por hacer maravillosa toda mi vida, por llenarme de alegría con tus sonrisas, y por llenarme de amor con todos tus besos y tu cariño.  
No pude haber hecho mejor elección al haber elegido al amor de mi vida.  
Si pudiera volver a nacer, pediría estar contigo otra vez, volvería a vivir todo lo anterior y cosas aún peores, sólo para estar a tu lado..._

_Dicen que las palabras se las lleva el viento, pero yo espero que al menos estas se queden contigo..._

_Te amo Miku_

_Con amor:Luka Megurine, la chica que estará eternamente enamorada de ti._

-Tambien te amo... - empezó a sollozar, a dejar esas lágrimas que había estado deteniendo desde que comenzó la carta, quería gritar, maldecir, correr, llorar... Lo que sea para sacarse ese dolor... No lo soportaba.  
De pronto sucedió...  
Tal vez fuera cosa de su imaginación o algo que el cansancio le había hecho creer, pero justo en ese momento una brisa paso por el parque...despeinando delicadamente los cabellos de la peliaqua y sintió como si algo cálido estuviera siendo depositado en su frente...un beso...justo como lo hacia Luka...  
_Te dije que no me gusta verte llorar _  
Ella pudo escuchar esa pequeña vocecita dulce que reconocía en cualquier lado, aunque estaba vez solo estaba en su cabeza...y en su corazón.  
Apretó las hojas de papel contra ella, deseando con todo su corazón que todo fuera mentira y su pelirosa seguiría viva... Pero no era así, no podía ser así...lo único que le quedaba de ella era...

Miles de Recuerdos...  
Miles de besos y abrazos...  
Miles de sonrisas...

Y por supuesto estas...

1098 palabras de amor.

* * *

Q_Q no voy a llorar, no voy a llorar... Asdfghjklñsfjfjdjaoadjismaisk

-Lo sentimos, tenemos problemas técnicos continuaremos con la programación habitual en un momento-

*con un pañuelo limpiándose las lagrimas y los mocos(?)- Y-ya, ya estoy mejor, Hey! Cómo están mi negitoroLovers(? (Ok eso no queda) Espero que bien.  
La verdad es que me siento contenta de que mi primer one-shot negitoro tuviera buena respuesta~ no lo esperaba(: no eh podido contestar reviews porque no tengo Internet /3 de hecho esta historia la estoy subiendo de contrabando en la casa de mis primos donde puedo robar Inter xD según mi padre estoy haciendo mi tarea si que SHHHH! Pff acabo de acabarla rápido a decir verdad, el fin de semana pasado ya había hecho gran parte pero no lo pude acabar por las tareas de la uni, así que si las últimas partes quedaron medioraras me disculpo ¡Es culpa del tiempo! Bueno aprovechare aquí rápido para decir  
¡Gracias por los reviews y favoritos!

Pasando a esta otra cosa vamos a la  
PREGUNTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA -feel like a Germán again(?)-  
¿Qué les pareció este nuevo one-shot?  
¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Cansado? ¿Feo? ¿Lloraron de lo horrible que es? Jaja ok no pero espero que les haya gustado, quería publicar otro Negitoro pero todas las ideas que se me venían eran para Fics largos y bueno yo quería para One-Shot pero la próxima Historia Negitoro que publique ¡Será definitivamente un Fic largo! ¡Ya lo decidí! Tengo una que otra idea original o si no bastante loca, ahora solo espero que les gusté xD bueno ya volviendo a este one-shot se me ocurrió de una forma rara...estaba bajandome programas para poder escribir en el Ipad para mis tareas (o para los Fics cof cof) así que baje uno parecido como a word y di con una opción que decía "Contar palabras" y de ahí pensé "1980 palabras de amor o no se cuántas dichas por Luka" (así lo escribí cuando se me ocurrió la idea xD si no lo escribo se me va) una vez que tuve el tiempo para escribir comenze con solo esa idea y lo demás se fue apareciendo...para la carta de Luka (que son todas las palabras en letra cursiva excepto la última frase) yo quería que fueran números diferentes a la hora del conteo (por esa trivialidad de lo del billete de la lotería ¿Alguien noto eso? Sobre los últimos 3 números del billete...) en todo caso al agregar más palabras a la carta para lograr eso...curiosamente logre que al final la carta tuviera 1098 palabras, eso me hizo feliz por que logre una cifra con los números que había pensado desde el principio ¿Irónico no?  
En fin! ya, ya dejo de molestar con mis trivialidades y ante todas raras xD  
Sólo una cosa más...

¿Me dejarías tu # palabras en un hermoso review?

Chao Chao ~~


End file.
